In the known art, there have been two ways of making a garment web into point of sale items. One is to put refastenable tabs, such as adhesive tape or hook and loop combinations onto the garment body, in the manner of an infant diaper, for later use to secure the back panel of the diaper to the front panel. A second is to bond the side edges of the front and back side regions together to make a closed garment, in the manner of a training pant which is slid on and off the wearer like a regular adult garment. To remove such a garment if it becomes soiled, it is necessary to break the side regions in order to remove the garment like a diaper, as convenience and hygiene would dictate.
It is therefore desired to provide a garment, such as a training pant, which may be slid-on in the fashion of an adult underwear while being easily removeable in the manner of a diaper and which can be made with relatively uncomplicated machinery in a space-efficient manner.